This invention relates to an improved drop dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to an eye or ear drop dispenser which automatically stirs the contents of the dispenser when the cap is removed.
Ocular or otic medications in drop form are typically prepared in either solutions or suspensions of the active ingredient and a suitable liquid vehicle. In many cases, the medication, when prepared as a suspension, has a greater bioavailability and is more effective than the same medication prepared as a solution. However, unlike solutions, suspensions tend to settle with time and must be shaken well before use to provide uniform distribution of the drug in its medium.
In a perfect world, this would not be a problem--patients would shake their eye or ear drops well before each use and the composition of the last drop would mirror that of the first. In reality, patients forget to shake their drops some or all of the time, or were never told to shake them, or don't shake them enough. Consequently, the patent receives more or less of the medication than their doctor intended.
This is a significant problem for both the health of the patient's eyes or ears and the economic health of the companies that produce eye or ear drops in suspension form. A good example is that of corticosteroids--one of the most commonly used groups of ocular or otic medications. Numerous studies have shown the superiority of topical delivery as a suspension. However, many ophthalmologists and otologists prescribe the drugs in solution form because they know patients will not properly shake the suspension preparations prior to use. The advertising information for the solution preparations stress the fact that they do not have to be shaken. Manufacturers of the suspension forms of corticosteroids, antibiotics and combination products would welcome an inexpensive and reliable way of insuring their drops are well mixed when used.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a reliable and economic means for insuring that ocular or otic medications in suspension form are well mixed prior to use.